Songspiration: Klaine
by AlternateDimension
Summary: A random collection of Klaine drabbles, inspired by songs. Therefore, the title "Songspiration". Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts! Song suggestions are welcome!   Chapter 1: I Believe in You-Jay Sean/Chapter 2: Hannah-Freelance Whales
1. I Believe in You by Jay Sean

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Kurt and Blaine, or Glee. **

**Song/s used: I Believe in You by Jay Sean.**

**Rated T for possible sexual references. There won't be sex though! I swear, because I can't write sex scenes. **

**Also, just to clarify, this is a series of drabbles related to songs. The song may be a part of the story, sang by someone in the story, or the overall theme.**

**And now, you can read, Everything is Klaine and Nothing Hurts!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you don't know a thing about me. And I doubt you even <em>want<em> to know." Blaine whispered, his voice cracking, as tears welled up in his eyes. A single tear fell from his left eye, as if it was racing down Blaine's face. He raised his hand to wipe the stray tear, but Kurt was quicker. His cold fingers brushed Blaine's cheek softly and Blaine shivered slightly, as though he'd gotten a sudden chill.

"Then tell me, Blaine." Kurt replied, awkwardly resting his hand on Blaine's back. He felt uncomfortable around people who cried. He could never bring a smile to their face easily. That was what annoyed him the most. All that came to his mind were lyrics of random songs, which wouldn't comfort Blaine at all.

There was silence. Kurt spoke again.

"You can trust me. Courage. "

A hint of a smile appeared on Blaine's face, making the tears disappear almost at once. He took a deep breath and started to tell Kurt about the torture he'd endured at his old school, the reason he'd come to Dalton, _everything_.

"I was normal till the age of 12. And by normal, I mean, average. I wasn't popular, or nerdy, or a jock. None of those stereotypes. I was just this average, short boy who co-existed with everyone else, without anything to make me different, unique, and special. But then, I became a teenager.

That was when everything began. When puberty struck, all the other boys started liking girls. I was still in the "All girls are weird" phase. Or so I _thought._ But that wasn't true. I didn't like girls, because I liked boys instead. While the other boys starting dating girls, I crushed on boys. I didn't tell anyone about it, but I kept a picture of my crush, Jay, decorated with ribbons and pink hearts, in my locker. It was my little secret."

Kurt grimaced. "I can guess what would have happened next. He found it, didn't he? He found it, and then he bullied you for being gay?"

"It wasn't that simple, Kurt. It was much, much worse. It wasn't him who found out. My best friend, George, found it. I'd asked him to help me get something from my locker, and he saw it all. First, he teased me, saying that if I didn't do whatever he said, he would tell Jay about my crush. I was mortified, so I naturally agreed.

Apparently, George was gay too, pretending to be straight the whole time I'd known him. He also had a girlfriend to alleviate any suspicions that he might be playing for the other team. But in reality,_ I_ was the one he loved. But he'd discovered that Jay was the boy I loved, and only thought of him a friend. And that

At the beginning, it was just little favours (like, helping him do his homework), then he'd moved on to something new, namely fire. He went absolutely crazy when he was angry, burning things that were conveniently around him. Like me.

I didn't want to have any sexual relationship with him, but he made me do it. He didn't just kiss me, like Karofsky did, to you. He stole my virginity. He _raped_ me. He's known me long enough to know about my sense of pride. I wouldn't complain to anyone. Victims never tell. To make sure that no one would want me ever again, he burned me in all the right parts of my body. My back, my stomach, my chest, my thighs, my di..."

"Shut up, Blaine. Don't tell me anything more." Kurt told Blaine rather harshly, standing up abruptly, his face blank as he walked across the room in a sort of trance, heading towards the door..

"I-I thought I could t-trust you. You're leaving me? I should have known. You're disgusted, aren't you? What was I thinking when I told _you_? You wanted sex with a virgin, but I'm damaged-" Blaine said to Kurt's retreating figure, his tone becoming more angry with every syllable, before he finally broke down in tears.

Meanwhile, Kurt had picked up Blaine's guitar, and he began playing a simple, but nevertheless, lovely tune. Blaine looked up, his eyes red, tears leaving trails on his face. He could not comprehend what was happening. One minute, Kurt was leaving his room, after everything he'd told him, and the next, he was playing Blaine's guitar!

Kurt took a deep breath, then began to sing, his angelic high-pitched voice sounding perfect in the silence of the room.

"There's a place  
>you can run away and hide, yeah<br>from the pain  
>Girl if only for a while<br>Life has been,  
>treating you so wrong<br>And I don't know if id have been that strong.

So let me know, baby  
>If there's anything you want, I'll be there<br>Let me know  
>If I can be the one you run and talk to.<br>You should know  
>that I admire you for every strength that you have shown.<br>I'll be right where you are

'Cause I believe in you  
>No matter what I'm by your side.<br>I believe in you.  
>And everything's going to be alright<br>I believe in you.  
>And when it hurts, I'll dry your eyes.<br>You'll make it through  
>'Cause I believe in you"<p>

Blaine smiled again, lighting up the room with his glowing happiness. Once again, Kurt had wiped the tears off his face, with a song. He didn't even know the name of the song, but it was beautiful. Blaine made a mental note to find out who was the singer.

"Memories of your past will go with time.  
>Fade away like the marks did on your skin.<br>You never broke  
>The person that you are.<br>'Cause he never got to know the boy within, no.

He was your cause and your cure  
>of your heartache<br>for he was all that you knew.  
>Ooh...<br>Don't you ever believe that you're ever alone  
>I will be there for you<p>

every step of the way-y-y-y-y-y

I believe in you  
>No matter what Ill be by your side<br>I believe in you  
>And everything's going to be alright<br>I believe in you  
>And when it hurts I'll dry your eyes<br>We can make it through  
>Cos I believe in you<p>

I believe in you

_I believe in you..._"

By the time he finished, tears were falling from Blaine's eyes, like a faucet that had been turned on. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out, apart from a strange croaking sound. He decided to let his actions speak for him, and stepped forward to hug Kurt. He finally managed a "Merci", during mid-hug

Kurt smiled. Typical Blaine, switching to random languages when he forgot the English word. He held Blaine tightly in his arms, and whispered, directly into his ear "I believe in you".

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...did you like it? Should I continue? Or should I just leave this story alone, forever?<strong>

**Read and Review. That's all I ask for. Song recommendations too, please, if you liked it! **

***I don't mind challenges. You can give me a song completely unrelated to Klaine, and I'll (do my best) to make it work! :D**

**-Loveena**


	2. Hannah by Freelance Whales

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Kurt and Blaine, or Glee. **

**Song/s used: Hannah - Freelance Whales (Listen to their album. Darren Criss' older brother, Chuck, is in this band!) **

**Rated T for possible sexual references. There won't be sex though! I swear, because I can't write sex scenes. **

**ALERT! Starkid reference in here! Tell me if you found it!**

**Also, just to clarify, this is a series of drabbles related to songs. In this drabble, the story is based on the song, so I apologise if it sounds weird. :) Kurt and Blaine go to Blaine's lovely Victorian mansion to compose a song together, and Kurt is attracted to the rooftop. What will happen next? Read on.**

* * *

><p>Kurt grasped Blaine's hand tightly as they stepped into Blaine's house. Outside, Kurt gazed at the rooftop glimmering in the light of the crescent moon, imagining the view from up there. Blaine's large family mansion loomed over them magnificently. But that was nothing compared to the inside of the house.<p>

Entering, Kurt felt like he had time-travelled into the Victorian Era. His eyes fixed on the dining table, made of dark oak, the legs intricately carved to look like mythical creatures. Kurt was almost sure that one of them was a dragon. There were 14 chairs surrounding the table, fitted with plush velvet cushions. The whole hall was lit with lighted candles. A fiery flame burned brightly in the mantelpiece and a great chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Kurt was left gaping silently, no words coming out of his mouth. Finally he managed "You live _here_?"

"Yes, with my parents, of course. They aren't at home now, though." Blaine replied, with a humble smile on his face. Obviously, he thought Kurt meant to ask who else lived with him in the house.

"Wow. Amazing. Whose choice of decor is this?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's answer, his eyes still surveying the beautiful house.

"It was decorated by my ancestors. Erm...Kurt, do you want me to give you a tour of the house? Then we could write an original song, in _my bedroom_." Blaine said teasingly to grab Kurt's attention. It worked. Hearing those words, a pinkish glow crept onto Kurt's face and he bobbed his head slightly, as if he wanted to nod, but thought better of it. Blaine chuckled, and grabbed Kurt's hand, just like he'd done when showing Kurt the shortcut to the Warbler's performance, the first time they'd met.

In 10 minutes, Blaine showed Kurt all the rooms (there were alot!) and Kurt gasped audibly at each and every one, saying random things like "Oh my dead god" and "For the love of all that is Gucci" occasionally. The part of the house that Kurt loved the most was the balcony overlooking the mini rose garden that Blaine's mother, Mrs. Anderson, had grown by herself. The balcony was fragrant with the scent of those roses and Kurt was overcome with a sense of euphoria.

_Do me this solid  
>If you would pretty lady<br>Please grab me a martini  
>And meet me on the balcony<br>I've prepared a light show  
>You could fake a melody<br>We could argue over where and when  
>the cymbal hits should be<em>

"Since you like the balcony so much, do you want to practice there, instead of my room?" Blaine asked Kurt, who blushed uncontrollably before answering with a delighted "Yes!"

"My drum set is already there. If you would pretty lady, please grab me a martini and meet me on the balcony. I prepared a light show for you. You could fake a melody. I'll come up with the lyrics!" Blaine told Kurt, who replied with "Pretty lady? What ever happened to 'the love of my life' or 'beloved' or 'master'? I'll get the martini." Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's joke

_Hannah takes the stairs  
>And I usually take the elevator<br>Every now and then she offers me  
>A lemon Now and Later<br>Please don't play the match maker  
>Please don't be a player hater<br>If you dig her recent work  
>You should go congratulate her<em>

Blaine walked over to the elevator, a recent addition to the Anderson home. It had been specially made to fit in with the rest of the Victorian-esque furniture, while providing a special service for Blaine's grandmother, who was confined to a wheelchair and could not walk up the winding stairs. In a few seconds, he reached the rooftop balcony and played a simple melody on the grand piano they kept in the balcony. Apart from the piano and the drum set, his guitar, trumpet, harmonium, glockenspiel and various other musical instruments were kept there. The rooftop was practically music central.

Meanwhile, Kurt had already retrieved the bottle of martini from the wine rack, with two crystal glasses for them to drink from and some lemons he'd found. Kurt decided to use the stairs instead, though his hands were full. The stairs were carpeted, feeling amazing under his bare feet. Like everything else, the stairs were also Victorian, intricately patterned with lovely designs that Kurt stopped every few second to appreciate. He hadn't realized that the staircase would be a winding spiral case and almost regretted not going by the elevator.

In the balcony, Blaine helped Kurt pour the wine into the glasses. Kurt kept offering the lemon to Blaine, insisting that it would enhance the taste of the martini. Then he started to talk about McKinley High, his old school. He told Blaine about Rachel being annoyed with Finn, because he'd had sex with Santana behind her back, and how upset Finn and Rachel had been when he'd last seen him after Sectionals. Especially Rachel, who'd stopped singing.

Kurt was devising a scheme to make them talk again, but Blaine said "Please don't play the don't be a player hater. If you dig her recent performance, you should go congratulate her. I don't think she'd appreciate you butting in." Kurt agreed with Blaine, because once again, Blaine was right.

_And if you're partial to the night sky  
>If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops<br>Hannah takes the stairs  
>Cause she can't tell that<br>its a winding spiral case  
>Is she right side up<br>Or upside-down? _

"Do you like lying on top of rooftops?" Blaine asked Kurt during their conversation. "I'll admit it. I'm vaguely attracted to them, if you're lying there with me." Kurt said the last part in a whisper, but in the silence of the night, Blaine heard it and laughed in a way that made his eyebrows look wonderfully triangular (according to Kurt).

"The night sky is beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, then kissing him full on the lips, deciding not to let him answer. Being the hopeless romantic, Kurt allowed Blaine's charming smile to sweep him off his feet and follow him onto the lovely tiled roof that he'd admired earlier. They lied there, looking at the stars overhead. As gently as humanly possible, Blaine touched Kurt's face, giving the impression that he couldn't believe that the boy of his dreams was lying next to him. Kurt sighed with pleasure.

"You couldn't tell that those stairs were actually a winding spiral case... Kurt, no matter how many stars are in the sky tonight, I swear, you're the one for me. God, that sounded a million times better in my head." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Blaine, I feel like you're staring into my soul...life ruiner..." Blaine silenced him with another kiss. Kurt was momentarily speechless but he kissed back eagerly, and Blaine met his eagerness with fiery passion. After the make-out session was over, they simply lay on the roof, their fingers interlocking together perfectly as if it was part of a puzzle, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

_So Hannah let your roots grow_  
><em>Let your blue legs show<em>  
><em>If I need to take a breath<em>  
><em>Then you can take a trumpet solo<em>  
><em>I'll work on the limbs if<em>  
><em>You work on the torso<em>  
><em>If it gets to be too much then<em>  
><em>You can lend a helping hand<em>

After a long, long time (you can imagine what they were doing. muahahaha), they were ready to write the song. After some discussion, the lyrics were ready. The lovebirds had some trouble trying to come up with a melody to accompany it, using the array of instruments Blaine had. Kurt looked like he was exploding with happiness when he thought of their time on the roof, Blaine's deep moans...

They did a few trial runs, to see how the different instruments would combine to produce a satisfactory sound and the overall effect both of them desired. Both agreed that the drum beats would go with almost anything, but Kurt was apprehensive about the glockenspiel, while Blaine thought the guitar was cliché. In the end, both agreed that a trumpet would definitely work well with a harmonium. So that part was done.

"I'll play the trumpet, if you don't mind. But if I need to take a breath, you can take the trumpet solo." Blaine informed Kurt, fixing him with another charming smile. Likewise, Blaine was thinking of how cute Kurt looked without clothes...He randomly blushed, banishing that thought from his mind, just in case Kurt could read it.

"If it gets to be too much, you can lend a helping hand." Kurt said, not noticing the color that had crept onto Blaine's cheeks. The music overcame the silence one more as their amazing voices mingled together once more as they played _their_ song.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...did you like it? Should I continue? Or should I just leave this story alone, forever?<strong>

**Read and Review. That's all I ask for. Song recommendations too, please, if you liked it! **

**If I don't get song recommendations, I'll just have to use my favourite songs, so speak to get your voices heard! I want this to be more interactive...**

**-Loveena**


End file.
